Chocolate Ideal
by SassyDoll
Summary: El año nuevo trae nuevas noticias y destrucción de amores, en un mes y 14 días pueden cambiar muchas Cosas. Quien diría que de esa timidez saldría el más cálido amor que derretiría esa coraza de hielo sólido.-"No me permitiré el lujo tan caro ... de ser feliz". Dale una oportunidad a este fic :)


**FF: Chocolate Ideal**

_Hello , hello ... aquí su desgraciada escritora que desde hace 2 años que no sube nada ... gracias gracias -w-"_

_Bueno , a pedido de un amigO (hahaha niño Vettel :P) he escrito este fic ... que si debo culminarlo porque sí :)_

_Haré imposibles , aunque esta semana tengo examenes pues me esforzaré en escribir alguito :P...~_

_Ah y por cierto: Es mi primer fanfic de esta pareja -!_

_Este primer capítulo puede parecer corto pero es más o menos lo que quiero transmitir :)._

_Espero les guste y pues cosillas aportes, detalles en los comments . !~_

**Disclaimer: Naruto, NAruto Shippuden , ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertencen , sino a Masahi Kishimoto , oh gran señor revolucionario nuevo hitler pero del bien w ! ... sólo me baso un poco en su historia para desarrollar una humilde historia que sé que jamás superará a la original pero logrará entretener a algunos :)**

_Nota:Me sitúo en una parte de la historia donde idealmente casi nadie esta muerto … si ya sé quienes murieron pero idealmente y por propósitos pacíficos algunos quizá no hayan muerto :) -w-"_

* * *

_FF: Chocolate ... Ideal_

_Capítulo 1: El príncipe , la princesa ... y su droga._

* * *

Derretido.

Marrón.

Una especie de líquido viscoso corría por el suelo y en forma de líneas imprecisas y gotas marcaba sus prendas….y las de ella.

Apoyado y sentado contra la pared de la cocina-comedor, levanto su mano y tomó un poco de chocolate de las mejillas de _ella._ Lo probó… Jamás le había gustado las cosas dulces. Pero ese día … eso no era dulce ni agrio … era … perfecto

-y…. ¿ahora qué?...

Sus instintos naturales hicieron que su dedo pálido y frío pasara por su mejilla de nuevo y tomara un poco … pero esta vez marcó sus labios.

-¿Qué haces? … ¿estás bien? … ¿luces un poco rar-

Su voz era suave , no era molesta , no le perturbaba … incluso podría acostumbrarse a ello , pero lo que más deseaba en estos momentos era no-escuchar su voz , tan sólo sentir … chocolate.

Ella tímida , tan sólo se sorprendió durante unos instantes , pero no pudo no-hacer caso a sus nuevos sentires. Le rozó la mano y el la entrelazó a la suya, mientras se acercó más y se apoyó con él en la pared y se dejó llevar. Sus mejillas sonrojadas notaban el pequeño goce que sentía con aquel beso.

Él, sólo podía disfrutar ese beso y darse cuenta como una serie de eventos conjuntos le llevaron a esta nueva y no-pensada situación. ¿En qué momento se acercaron tanto? ¿Cuándo se olvidaron de sus amores pasados?

* * *

**_1 de enero 00:00 horas_**

Estando en el techo de su mini-departamento miraba las estrellas en el cielo y el murmuro de familias felices .

_Familias…._

Un año más se avecinaba … otro año más en ese pequeño pero noble lugar que es Konoha. Con 20 años él ya había vuelto.

Después de todas sus venganzas y de tantas peleas vio que necesitaba su hogar de nuevo, pero sólo le quedaba … _konoha._

Ahora todos andaban celebrando el nuevo año que se venía, mientras él había optado por pasar una noche tranquila, no tenía porqué celebrar un nuevo año, andaba sólo, tenía una pseudo-familia que tan sólo lo hacía olvidar su soledad por momentos, debía ser fuerte por sí mismo.

De pronto sintió una presencia acercándosele, cerró los ojos brevemente y cuando los abrió vio a alguien impensable.

-Pensé que serías el idiota de Naruto viniendo a molestar.

-Kami…. Por favor no me rebajes tanto-sonrió irónicamente en son de broma.

-¿Qué deseas? … Neji.

-Uchiha…. Necesito cuides a-

De pronto alguien cayó casi encima de Sasuke, rozó su cabeza con un zapato de tacón ocasionándole un leve rasguño en el rostro de Sasuke y empezó a rodar por el techo. Sasuke rápidamente corrió y le cogió del… pie, antes de que cayera. El vestido lila tradicional que llevaba bajó un poco por cuestiones de la gravedad y Sasuke tuvo que ver sus…

-Rosado

-Hinata-san!-Neji exclamó corriendo a ayudar a Sasuke a subir a Hinata.

Sasuke con la ayuda de Neji cargó a Hinata y la llevaron a su mini-departamento, le extendieron en la cama mientras ella yacía desmayada.

-Sasuke-san. Por favor, necesito cuide de Hinata-san hasta mañana.

-…-frunció el ceño

-Sé que es molesto, pero no tengo a quién más pedirle ese favor. Todos están en esa fiesta endemoniada…

* * *

_(Flashback)_

-¡Fondo fondo fondo!

-¡VAMOS JIRAYA-BAKKA, no he comprado este tequila por gusto !.

-Yag vroi trunadeeegg!

Jiraya tomaba de la botella del tequila con rapidez y aguantando su ardor. Tsunade tiraba sus fichas de poker al aire y reía a carcajadas. Naruto comiendo una pierna de cerdo tan sólo murmuraba cosas aún más incomprensibles. Los demás invitados miraban perplejos y otros reían en voz baja.

-sskjfdjra ngh hads cjkfjdo nsjda!

-Naruto, termina de comer-dijo la pelirosa-y sí , no he comido nada porque lo único que pude haber comido te lo tragaste cuando llegamos!

-pero-pasó lo que tenía en su boca el rubio hiperactivo-como iba a saber que querías onigiris y carne de pato…. Estuvo tan delicioso . !

-Déjalo … más bien … ¿Ves el ambiente que se traen en la esquina?-dijo señalando a una mesa de al fondo donde la familia de los ojos claros comía pacíficamente y mientras el Gran Señor de ahí hablaba- no parece muy lindo.

-Es raro … Neji parece más incómodo que de costumbre…

-Ya van a marcar las 12 ! –dijo la pelirosa

-A ver todos conteo regresivo!... 40 …. 39…..38 ….

En el fondo de ese lugar , eran ajenos a esto, estaban más ensimismados en su conversación.

-O-oto-sama…

-Hiashi-sama, lo admiro y respeto mucho, pero creí que eso ya había quedado en cosa del pasado.

-Lo siento Neji-kun. Pero después de a ver visto tu valor y tu gran desempeño como shinobi, veo que eres indicado para esto.

-No puede tratar de imponernos esto Hiashi!... Además, ¡no le ha preguntado a Hinata-san lo que desea! …. Ella quiere que Narut-

-Yo lo sé …

-Neji!-Hinata se sonrojó

-Pero , sé que como mi hija aceptará la voluntad de su padre porque sabe que es la mejor.

-No puede obligarle!

-No le obligo, tan sólo les estoy pidiendo que acepten.

-15…14….13….

-Eso es obligar.

-Neji, esto te favorece más que a nadie, ya no estarías en la 2da rama de los Hyuga, sino en la primera, y tus descendientes no serían nunca más sirvientes , sino dignos herederos de nuestro clan.

-Aún así…. No puedo permitir que pasen sobre la voluntad de Hinata, ¡yo sé que es eso! Y jamás se lo desearía a alguien…

-Hinata, es tu deber aceptar. He dicho.

-Oto-sama!

-Hiashi-sama!

-5….4….3….

-Lo siento, pero debe y tiene que ser así. Neji, Hinata, se casarán y alzarán el nombre del clan Hyuuga, es mi última palabra.

-¡Feliz año nuevo!

Ambos se quedaron perplejos ante las palabras de Hiashi, ellos se querían y respetaban pero jamás en la manera de una pareja, ambos no querían eso para ninguno de los dos. Sabían quien habitaba en su corazón… ¿Por qué Hiashi no podía entenderlo?

Las luces de la torre del Hokage se apagaron, y de pronto el techo empezó a abrirse.

-Noo … los ovnis vienen a llevarse la comida! –gritó Naruto

-Idiota, es una sorpresa!-exclamó Tsunade-Quiero admiren los fuegos artificiales que preparé.

Neji tomó la mano de Hinata y la arrastró hacia afuera de ese lugar antes que la claridad de la luna notara su ausencia.

-Neji, Hinata –dijo Hiashi tratando de buscarlos en el recinto- … niños.

Neji corrió a través de toda la torre y saliendo de esta corrieron por los techos.

-Neji-kun-dijo Hinata temerosa

-Lo siento si le hago desfavorecerse por su atuendo, pero lo mejor es salir de ahí y refugiarle hasta que pueda hablar con Hiashi-sama.

-Lo siento-dijo melancólica

-No es su culpa, Hiashi se pone estricto, pero a veces se pasa. Por ahora busquemos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar.

-Pero todos están en la fiesta del Hokage…

-Uhmm-Neji le vino una idea-No todos….

(_fin flashback)_

* * *

-Y así llegamos aquí-Sasuke le pasó un vaso con agua-Gracias.

Mientras Neji tomaba un sorbo , Sasuke pensaba que desde que regresó siempre se metía en líos extraños. "¿Por qué no se casan y ya?" Observó a Hinata quien yacía en su cama. Se veía el stress en su rostro, la preocupación. En fin , él no entendería de esas cosas.

-Espero que sólo sea hasta mañana, no quiero tener que alojar o poner posada aquí por un mes.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-san. Trataré de arreglar las cosas rápidamente con Hiashi para poder aliviar a Hinata-san.-se paró-Bueno, por ahora me voy yendo, seguro Hiashi con todo el alboroto decidio irse a casa, él sabe que regresaríamos tarde o temprano.

-Exacto.

-Gracias y Hasta luego-dijo Neji y salió de ese lugar rápidamente.

Sasuke miró a su alrededor y suspiró. Cogió una manta y cubrió a su "invitada" y se sentó en un mini sofá. Suspiró de nuevo.

-Na-naruto-k-kun…

No se asombró al oír eso, siempre supo que estaba enamorada de Naruto, sólo ese idiota era el que no se daba cuenta. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Rosado….-sonrió irónico

...

* * *

...

Le dolían las piernas … horrible.

Recordó inmediatamente todo lo ocurrido … Recordó como su padre la comprometía una vez más con alguien que no quería, recordó sus ganas de llorar y de gritar en ese momento, recordó que _una Hyuga_ debe ser siempre un modelo de verdad, recordó que no era correspondida y no habría quien la defienda más que Neji aunque eso causara que le pudieses dar un fuerte castigo, recordó que huyó .. pero porque Neji la sacó de ahí… se sintió tonta por no tener fuerza de voluntad para irse ella sola, recordó que una vez más tendría que sufrir… "Feliz año nuevo" murmuró triste e irónica.

-De feliz no tiene nada.

Se asustó. Miró alrededor y no reconoció el lugar… Se aterró. Se vio cubierta con una manta y vio a alguien acercarse hacia la cama. "CAMA?" Sintió pánico… No había bebido demás como para que pasase eso.

-no te espantes. Neji te trajo aquí.

-Gracias…

-A Neji.

-Sí….

Volvió a recordar su caída por el techo, y que se sintió aliviada cuando la tomaron del pie … pero se dio cuenta que su vestido había caído la mitad y había dejado ver más que sus piernas y ….

-¿Lo viste?-se sonrojó.

-¿ah? …. ¿rosado?

Se puso colorada y se tapo con la manta enteramente. Escuchó una risilla de parte de él y se molestó levemente.

-Yo-yo no quería , sino que quería ir con ustedes y el techo es empinado y los tacones y shrek y-se sonrojaba más y se sentía mareada.

Le escuchó soltar más risas. Y de pronto salir de la habitación.

-Que vergüenza, que vergüenza

-No es nada nuevo, no te preocupes.

¿Nada nuevo qué? ¿Acaso estaba acostumbrado a ver …? Oh por dios , "sáquenme de aquí".

-Toma-le extendió una bolsa y una crema-Aunque es un poco tarde para dártelo servirá de algo.

-¿are?-revisó y vio una crema para golpes y una bolsa de tela con hielo-Gracias.

-Bueno … Iré a comprar.. ¿gustas algo para desayunar?

-ahmm .. si …

Le indicó que trajera vegetales y un poco de pescado.

-Lo cargaré a la cuenta de neji.

Le dejó vendas, un vaso con agua y un libro. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió.

-Que amable… No es como dicen los demás.

Trató de levantarse y vio que aún le dolía, así que se resignó y empezó a desinflamar sus piernas. Un extraño hormigueo le recorrió cada vez que se aplicaba.

-Pero si no duele mucho…

_No era dolor._

* * *

Entró a la tienda y tan rápido como pudo salió. Aún ya estando bastantes años ahí las chicas seguían acosándole … en especial las jovencitas.

-Tsk

Se dirigió a una parte superficial del bosque y se echó un rato. No durmió bien … precisamente porque NO durmió en SU cama. Los sonidos del bosque y el viento eran relajantes…

-Sasuke-kun

Cerró los ojos con fuerza

-Sé que estás despierto, neee Sasuke-kun

-Sakura … ¿No ves que estoy durmiendo?

-sí si … pero para eso tienes tu casa.

-¿estás aquí de espia?, ¿otra vez enamorada?-sonrió superior

-Quizá sí … aunque lo he pensado último y … creo que no… ¿estas feliz con ello? – miró melancólica

-….- no era la respuesta que quería oír precisamente

-Aunque si no estuviera enamorada me sentiría triste … Me hubiera gustado saber que es ser querida por ti Sasuke-kun…

Se levantó y echó a andar.

-¿Siempre vas a evitar el tema?

-Ya lo hemos hablado.

-Pero no pasó nada…

-Pero casi mueres-se detuvo en su andar

-Sasuke…

-…por mi culpa-la miró fríamente

-Deja de cargar culpas que no son tuyas.

Volteó de nuevo e intentó caminar, mas la mano de Sakura y su cabeza apoyada en su espalda …. _Como aquella vez_… lo detuvieron …. y las culpas.

-Deja de ser tan dramática.

-Sasuke-lo hizo girar para que le mirase-No seas tan orgulloso… ni egoísta.

Sintió como su mano pasaba por su mejilla y se volvía cálida. La retiró inmediatamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿cómo te hiciste esa herida?

-ah?-recordó a su huésped en casa-la hime-sama…

Sakura se sorprendió ante tal comentario. Sasuke se limitó a decir "larga historia" y a retirarse definitivamente extendiendo su mano en señal de despedida, enrumbándose a su casa de nuevo.

Esquivó una piedra que le lanzó desde lejos.

-¡Date la oportunidad de ser feliz!

No podía. Cada vez que tan sólo lo pensó sólo vinieron tragedias a él.

No se daría ese lujo tan costoso.

* * *

_Danos la oportunidad…._

* * *

Se estaba demorando.

-Tampoco es como si fuera mi sirviente y tuviese que estar las 24 horas del día a mi disposición sino que – otra vez se puso colorada por sus pensamientos.

Se paró y vio todo ordenado, no había nada que hacer ahí. Se sentía tan inútil.

Recordó lo que le pidió y decidió hacer unos acompañamientos caseros.

Bien … Hora de trabajar en la cocina.

Mientras cortaba frutas y hervía agua sus pensamientos iban y venían con el mismo nombre….

Y de la nada , entraba Sasuke en su corcel blanco levantándola por los aires y se iban a un castillo y…

* * *

...

Entró a su mini-departamento y se extrañó al ver a una Hinata dando vueltas en la cocina hacia el comedor , pero se asustó más al ver que tenía un cuchillo en la mano.

-…

-huhuhuhuhuhu-reía como madrastra malvada

Sasuke rápidamente la tumbó en la alfombra del comedor y le quitó el cuchillo.

-¡huhuhuhuhu, y seremos felices para siempre!

-Hinata…?

-Oh querido Sasuke…. I love you-dijo guiñándole el ojo-ahora vayamos al castillo y quítate la ropa y-

-¡Hinata , reacciona!

-huhuhuhuhu, sexo , sexo , sexo …. No soy pervertida sólo me caliento con facilidad ;D !

-Hinata … reacciona!... onna!

-Y cuando el sol baje te convertirás en un ogro , ohh Shrek o ! Si tan sólo no fuer-

Las alucinaciones de Hinata fueron calladas con un beso de Sasuke.

Ella se sorprendió ante ello, él tan sólo se vio obligado, no sabía que más hacer.

Entonces Hinata reaccionó… y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su _príncipe._ Y Sasuke no supo que hacer.

Su mano se posó en la cintura de ella …

Y entonces …. Ambos reaccionaron.

Abrieron sus ojos a la realidad , y se separaron quedándose aún mirándose sorprendidos.

-Sa-sa-sasuk-k-k-ke….-s-s-s-sa-san

Se paró inmediatamente y vio que se hervía en la cocina. Cogió la olla y la puso fuera de su departamento.

-Listo.

Hinata seguía en el piso sin saber como o que hacer. Había hecho algo muy raro.

-Esos hongos que hervían …. Su vapor es un alucinógeno. El bakaruto de Naruto los trajo de no sé donde y me los regaló…

-Naruske-kun ….digo , Naruto-kun ¡

El ambiente era incómodo.

* * *

MUY incómodo.

* * *

Hinata se paró y se dirigió a la cocina. Sasuke fue a su comedor. En el camino chocaron y se rozaron.

-Lo siento! Creo que—dijeron al unísono.

* * *

MUY MUY incómodo.

* * *

-Haré el desayuno.-dijo la Hyuga arrepentida-Ocasiono muchos problemas

-Tomaré un baño frío.

Sasuke tomó una toalla y fue a su baño privado.

Hinata tomó un delantal y cogió lo que trajo Sasuke y picó el pescado.

Sasuke abrió el grifo de la ducha y mientras se desvestía se puso a pensar en esa no dulce-ni amarga sensación en sus labios … ese beso … fue ideal.

Hinata se cortó ligeramente la yema del índice derecho. Se chupó el dedo y rozando sus labios sintió de nuevo la presión de los labios de Sasuke … fríos …y a la vez cálidos.

Era tan … ideal.

_¿Qué me pasa?_

_..._

* * *

_-/Te he buscado tanto y hoy que te encontrado se,_  
_que no hay nadie mas./-_

* * *

Bien ... eso es algo de lo que quería transmitir w !...

Unahistoria rara para empezar no?

Y que onda con Hinata y sus honguitos mágicos o !...

Bueno, trataremos de poner más cuerdos a los personajes :)

Y seguro alguien de por ahi dira:_ Pero MI Sasuke no besaría así porque así , escritora mala buuu *tomatazo*_

Recuerden que habían honguitos droga del mal :P ... aunque quizá no todo fue honguitos :)

Saludos y Hasta luego.

PD: Saludos Vettel o

PD2: No se olviden de ver mis otras historias , a ver si les agradan ^-^" ~

Atte: SassyDoll ~


End file.
